Losing and Gaining
by WindWakerChi
Summary: Kagome runs away after being betrayed by the man she thought she loved. Will she find new love? Or will the old come back to haunt her? please R&R!
1. Prologue

Unfortunately, I don't own Inu. If I did, I would be happy beyond compare! -------------------------------------------------------------------------- -Prologue- "Koga...I...I didn't know. But...why?" Koga walked up behind Kagome and put his hands on her shoulders, bringing her into an embrace. "I did it for you. I would never tell anyone because of what would happen...I don't know how it got out." Kagome turned around and glared at him with cold eyes. She backed away as she spoke these words: "But you did! You let it out! You told everyone I was with you! Me, being different from all of you, with my dark hair and eyes, already ridiculed by the town! Now they know I was in love with Prince Koga!? I didn't even know! And you were the Prince the whole time! Why didn't you tell me?!" "I did it to pro—" "To protect me!? From what?! I trusted you to trust me!" She began to cry. "I thought...I thought...you loved me..." "But Kagome!" He started to come closer to her. "I did, and still do! I don't care what they all think!" "But your father does, doesn't he! Didn't you hear him? He said no way in hell would you marry me! And yet you do nothing to go against him...Oh Nicholas, you break my heart..." She started to run along the shore, away from everything, from her people, from her family, from Koga, as he yelled for her in the distance, covered in fog...  
  
Thanks peeps for reading! Ja ne! I'll try to update often. Please review! Love, Chi 


	2. A New Place

Kagome woke with a start, her face drenched with tears and sweat. She sat for a moment on the grass, where she where she had been sleeping for the past few nights, since running away from the island. She had arrived in Autumn Peak City a few days ago, gradually making her way into the heart of the town. Although it was a small town, she had walked many days, and was very tired.  
  
She looked above her, staring at the gray sky and the colored leaves of the cherry blossom tree. It is so much more peaceful here…She thought to herself. Her cat, Moshi, jumped on her head and fell asleep once again. She eventually got up, and started to walk to the center. She noticed that not many people were out, as it was probably six in the morning. When she reached the middle of the town, it contained a town square, with a message board stating the up coming festivals. She noticed they had the Moon Drop Festival coming up…the festival where she met Nick. Memories came flooding back to her:  
  
Kagome sat alone on the beach by herself, once again. She had done so since she was 5, wondering about where she came from with tears in her eyes, when a handsome young man appeared beside her. He wiped her tears and asked, "Why are you crying? A pretty girl such as you shouldn't do so. It saddens me to look upon your unhappiness."   
  
That was five years ago…  
  
She once again came to her senses, shaking her head of the thought. She walked out of the town square, and came upon a large manor, with a sign in front stating Romando Manor. She was looking in awe at the house when she sensed a presence next to her. She turned around swiftly, almost expecting to find Nick standing next to her. However, instead she found a young man, probably the same age as she, looking in awe at her. His dark features were surprising. He was the only other person she had ever seen with dark hair and eyes. She found him to be very handsome, just as handsome as…But no. She would not think about it anymore. The thought of his light hair, his voice, those eyes…they made her eyes tear up.  
  
She practically jumped when he said in a smooth, soothing voice,  
  
"Hello. My name's Inuyasha. What's yours?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Kagome…I…just got in town…Oh…is this your house?"  
  
"Yeah, it is." He seemed to be fascinated with her.  
  
"I was just admiring it. Its very pretty."  
  
"So are you." He blushed after realizing what he said. "That is, yeah. Um…."  
  
"It reminds me of…my old home."  
  
"Where do you live now?"  
  
"Oh…." She blushed. "I...uh…I'm afraid I…don't have one anymore…."  
  
"Oh…well, you could stay with me…me and the old mayor have plenty of room…That is, if you don't mind staying with us…"  
  
"Really? You would do that? Oh, thank you!" She jumped up and hugged him. "Oh, I hope you won't mind Moshi…"  
  
"Not at all! I have a cat too, her name's Chi."  
  
"Wait…your fathers the mayor? Wow!"  
  
"Yeah, its pretty cool. So, let me set you up in your room."  
  
By the time they were all done fixing up her room, it was near nine at night. She was surprised how quickly she got settled in. In fact, even Moshi had settled in with Inuyasha. She had jumped on his head, and made herself comfortable.   
  
The mayor had turned out to be a nice, plump man, who always had a smile on his face. In fact, even Chi had taken a liking to Moshi and Kagome. At last, after the day was done, it was Inuyasha who tucked Kagome into bed.   
  
Kagome got under the covers, and Moshi jumped off Inuyasha's head onto her pillow. He then sat on the edge of her bed, before she once again sat up next to him.  
  
"Thank you…for everything."  
  
"Trust me, it was no problem…I missed having a girl around the house…"  
  
Kagome sighed. She knew how hard it was to be without a mother.  
  
"I'm so sorry…Um…Inuyasha…can I have a hug?"  
  
Inuyasha looked startled at her question. "Yeah, sure."  
  
After a long embrace, they finally let go.  
  
"I'm sorry if that was weird but…I haven't had a hug since I was…back there."  
  
He held her close and ruffled her hair. "You poor thing. Well, I should get to bed, and you should too. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…it's the Moon Drop Festival."   
  
"Oh…no…I can't…I can't go…I…" Her eyes started to fill with tears, and she started to sob. Inuyasha looked at her with sad and concerned eyes.   
  
"Kagome…what's wrong?"   
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but…that festival brings back far too many memories…"  
  
"Do you care to tell me?" Inuyasha recoiled after saying this, afraid he pushed a button.  
  
"No, I guess not…it's…just a long story."  
  
"We got all night."  
  
She told him everything. From the part where her father, a fisherman, found her when she was an infant out in the sea, with only a string of pearls around her neck, to where her mother died on the day of the Moon Drop Festival, to when she Koga, and her last story, of how she left.  
  
By now, Kagome was close to falling asleep. Inuyasha noticed, and let her sleep. He was lost in his thoughts, all gone to thinking "Why?". Why was she found in the sea? Why was there a string of pearls around her neck? Why did her mother die? Why did she find Koga? Why did he happen to be the Prince of her realm? Why did she come here? Why to me? Why?  
  
He thought of this as he fell asleep, though not for long.  
  
A ghastly scream pierced the autumn night.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for the reviews, people! They gave me starry eyes! lol *.*  
  
Sorry I slipped the name Nick in there, it was a brain spasm! heh...uh.... ill try to udate as often as I can, k?  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Love, Chi 


	3. A Whoreible Event

-Chapter 2-  
  
Inuyasha ran into Kagome's room, seeing if it came from her. It did not. She was rummaging through the closet for a robe. She too, had heard the scream. She looked at Inuyasha with large eyes.  
  
"Kagome! Was that you? Thank god you're okay!"  
  
"No, it wasn't me! I think it came from the town square!"  
  
They ran downstairs, to find the Mayor already awake. They did not question him, but ran out to the square. The silence was haunting, the shadows were menacing. They looked around, and saw under a light a scantily clad whore of a girl, looking as though she had expected Inuyasha to come and "rescue" her.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"Um…yeah…" He looked at her with a mix of malice and desire. Kagome felt a pang of jealousy.  
  
"Well Inu, I hope you're prepared to spend the—Who is she?" She pointed to Kagome as though she was a rat.  
  
Kagome looked to him for an explanation.   
  
Inuyasha looked back hopelessly. "Oh, Kikyo, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Kikyo."  
  
"Oh look, Inuyasha's got a new pet." Kikyo smirked.  
  
"Ah, Kikyo. The Town Wench, I presume? Well, its nice to know someone so, ahem, well-known in this area." She slapped back at her.  
  
Kikyo got up, apparently unhurt. "Well, missy, we'll see how well known you get to be." She stomped off, infuriated that her plan failed.  
  
As they walked back to the house, they decided not to go to sleep. They were too livid to go back to sleep, and instead wanted to go for a walk.   
  
"How about we go to the beach," Inuyasha insisted.  
  
Kagome sighed. The beach…she felt miserable just thinking about it. "I…don't think we should…maybe the forest?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine." Inuyasha thought about it, when it suddenly hit him. The beach!? I'm so stupid! Ugh…  
  
They walked for a while, thinking about what to say. It was not so clear to them that they had so much on their minds, but so little to say to each other. Distance came between them. When broken, the sun would rise again. It had fallen for Kagome, but was it too late for the world to start spinning again?  
  
"That was amazing, you know. I've never seen anyone tell her off like that." Inuyasha said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"I know her kind. I know how to handle them. Sure, it brings out a dark part of me, but…it's worth it. There's no use in defending yourself if you don't know how."  
  
"How do you know? You weren't…one of them were you?"  
  
Kagome giggled at the idea of her being a whore. "Are you kidding me? I mean, could you picture me as one? Wow. I'd look pretty good though!"  
  
They both laughed loudly, when they saw light emerge from a nearby cabin.  
  
"Oh no, do think we woke him up?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Well, probably not. But…no one knows who lives there. They say that a shadow comes every now and then, sometimes two. No one ever sees who it is. Some say it's a ghost, but it's a debatable subject."  
  
"I see…so, do think maybe we should go back? It's getting a little chilly…"  
  
He agreed, and they started to walk back. to the house. However, Kagome paused for a moment; she thought she heard her name. Although she almost could pinpoint the voice, she reluctantly walked away.  
  
When she finally woke up, it was 10:01. The frantic yelling of the Mayor, complaining that the festival was waiting to be started, awakened her. She got dressed quickly and ran to the kitchen. The Mayor was running around, trying to get Inuyasha enthusiastic about it. They were both content that she was awake, and at last started to the square.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hELLO POPPETS!  
  
sorry i haven't written, but my internet is being really supid! ^^;;;;;;;;;;  
  
That, and I almost lost inspiration, but I found it! ;;;  
  
So...uh....thanx sooooooooooo much for the reviews. They made me all giggly, lol.  
  
@---^-----  
  
Roses for all!  
  
Yay!  
  
Love, Chi 


	4. Watching

-Chapter 3-  
  
"Ayame! What the hell are you doing? Turn off that damn light!"  
  
Prince Koga jumped down from the roof, infuriated with frustration. He slammed down the hatch, throwing the binoculars on the bed. He flipped off the light, fuming with malice towards them. How could she do that? I'm far more handsome then that lowlife. I'll show them…  
  
"Ayame!"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness?" She asked, a bit timid.  
  
"Go out there and give her a scare for me."  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
As Ayame shut the door, Koga brushed his hair away from his face and fell back onto the bed. Koga faced toward a bed stand, with a painting Kagome had once given him. He at once turned the other way.  
  
"How could he? Trying to steal her away from me." Koga sighed deeply. "I didn't screw up…the only time when I did was—whatever. They'll see. Maybe I should steal her away from him…"  
  
He began to remember how it all started. When was it that I started on this goose chase? He thought about when he met Ayame. That's when it happened. She came to our court from China. He thought about how she had wanted to get rid of Kagome from the start; she was intolerably jealous. She would do anything to get him away from Kagome. But…would she tell my secret? That's impossible, we signed a pact. There was only one other person I told…it had to have been—  
  
"Prince Koga? How shall I scare her?" Ayame asked, as she once again opened the door.  
  
"I don't know! Go find it out, you're smart enough!"  
  
She flipped her hair in his face. "Fine!"  
  
Koga started to think of what to do. He leaned over to see the calendar, gaping at what the date was. Autumn 20?! But—that's the Moon Drop Festival! I can't be! He flung himself back onto the bed and thought of what to do. For weeks he had anticipated this day, the fifth year anniversary of when he first met Kagome. But he had the perfect idea of how to surprise her now. He would make this a day she would never forget.  
  
"The deed is done, Your Highness!"  
  
Koga sat up and smirked.  
  
"No, Ayame, it has just begun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this chapter is super short, but I wanted the suspense-ness!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love, Chi 


End file.
